


sms drabbles

by Shamantic



Series: wings and whiskey [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Reverseverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamantic/pseuds/Shamantic





	sms drabbles

He knows that he isn't alone, he doesn't even doubt it one bit. The sounds, screams and growls in the near distance also give it away. But it isn't hot in here, there isn't any fire licking at his skin like he thought there would be. He thought purgatory would be a lot more like hell, flames swallowing you whole, burning away at you until there'd be only bones left. Then again he doesn't care because he knew he had to find the angel, had to find Dean.

\- - - - - - -

It's nice like this, it feels natural, almost if it had always been this way before. There's Dean in the passengerseat, the radio turned up blasting some AC/DC songs and the windows down, letting in fresh air while rustling through their hair like it was trying to lift them up and take them away. Cas can't help but smile at how simple this is, at how such simple things can be so precious. He wishes they could stay like this forever, in the Impala.

\- - - - - - -

The night is pitch-black, the outlines of the trees visible with every lighting stroke across the sky which also lights up every else for a short moment. It's a perfectly matching background for the graveyard they're currently on. But it's only then he looks at Dean, leaning against an old stone wall when another lightning flash drowns the place in bright light that he can see the true range of the angels wings, shadows all over the place. He's awed.

\- - - - - - -

The only light source is the street lamp right at the sidewalk, it casts a dim shining down the backalley but that's all it does. It barely outlines the two figures there, one with his back up against the wall and the other one standing right infront of him, gripping the front of his shirt and roughly kissing his way into the other mans mouth, pressing himself more against the body he's holding. It doesn't let anyone see what they are doing in the dark.

\- - - - - - -

A dark parkinglot and two men. One with black hair and one with ashblonde hair. The taller one is holding the other one by his collar, roughly kissing him. There's so much desperation and want in it. Just like a starving man who now has found salvation in this man, this kiss.

\- - - - - - -

It’s way too hot, his hair is damp and hus clothes are clinging to his body like a second skin. And in all honesty it feels disgusting. But it could be worse because right now he’s working on his car, on the car Dean chose and they both fixed up. He’s proud, really proud. He barely registers that the angels hands him a beer but then he can’t help but smile, all bright and genuine. Yes, it could be worse. He doesn’t care about the soaring heat, not now.


End file.
